fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WTIO-TV
WTIO-TV, VHF digital channel 9, is a Disney Network-affiliated station licensed to Tailsouth, Kentucky, United States. WTIO-TV's callsign stands for "'T'a'I'''ls'O'uth," which refers to Tailsouth's airport code. History The station signed-on the air on February 20, 1968. It was an NBC affiliate, and aired an analog signal over VHF channel 9. It was also one of the last television stations in the Tailsouthern area to broadcast in color. Like most other Kentucky stations, the station had a news program airing at 6:00 AM, 9:00 AM, 1:00 PM, and 11:30 PM (two hours before the station's usual sign-off). When NBC reintroduced its peacock to its main logo in 1979, WTIO-TV created a logo with the peacock overlaid on an outlined number "9," known as the "Proud 9." Also, WTIO-TV syndicated ''Sesame Street from 1979 to 1987 (which would later become a part of the Disney Broadcasting Alliance's programming in 2007), and since 1984, has aired game shows Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune. From 1968 to 1971, WTIO-TV's original licensee was Prime Broadcasting. In 1972, the station was acquired by Kaiser Broadcasting, which also owned former Philadelphia independent station WKBS-TV. From 1977 to 1993, WTIO-TV was owned by BlueBlob Video & Audio, which also owned Tailsouth's CBS affiliate WRTT-TV during that time period. In 1993, northwestern media company Fisher Communications obtained control of the station's ownership. On September 1, 1995, WTIO-TV swapped affiliations with WTDN-TV, becoming a Disney Network affiliate, where it carried animated and live-action Disney Network shows. Shortly afterward, the station adopted the Disney Network's 1995-2001 affiliate package for its station elements. Digital conversion WTIO-TV ended regular programming on its analog signal, over VHF channel 9, on February 17, 2009, the original date in which full-powered television stations were required to transition to digital broadcasting under federal mandate. The station's pre-transition digital signal remained on UHF channel 22. As a part of the SAFER Act, WTIO-TV kept its analog signal on until March 17, 2009, with a loop of instructional videos about digital television, produced by the National Association of Broadcasters. Broadcast schedule from November 11-17, 1984 (WIP) Branding Website history *1995-2005 - www.disney9tailsouth.com *2005-2010 - www.wtio.com Newscast history *''The Tailsouth Report'' (1968-1973) *''Nine Eyewitness News'' (1973-1975) *''Newswatch 9'' (1975-1988) Slogan history *1968 - Welcome to WTIO-TV, Channel 9, Tailsouth's Number One Station (used during WTIO-TV's first year of operation) *1979-1981 - WTIO, Proud as a Peacock! (localized version of NBC's 1979-81 slogan) *1981-1982 - WTIO-TV 9, Our Pride is Showing (localized version of NBC's 1981-82 slogan) *1982-1983 - We're Tailsouth 9, Just Watch Us Now (localized version of NBC's 1982-83 slogan) *1983-1984 - Tailsouth 9 There, Be There (localized version of NBC's 1983-84 slogan) *1984-1986 - Tailsouth 9, Let's All Be There (localized version of NBC's 1984-86 slogan) *1986-1987 - Come Home to WTIO/''Come Home to Tailsouth 9'' (both localized versions of NBC's 1986-87 slogan) *1987-1988 - Come on Home to Tailsouth 9 (localized version of NBC's 1987-88 slogan) *1988-1990 - Come Home to the Best, Only on Tailsouth 9 (localized version of NBC's 1988-90 slogan) *1990-1992 - It's WTIO, The Place to Be! (localized version of NBC's 1990-92 slogan) *1995-1997 - Meet the New Face of the Disney 9 (localized version of the Disney Network's 1995-97 slogan) *1997-1998 - The Disney 9. The Return of the Mouse. (localized version of the Disney Network's 1997-98 slogan) *1998-2000 - This Place is Disney 9. Welcome Home. (localized version of the Disney Network's 1998-2000 slogan) Campaign lyrics Read more: WTIO-TV/Campaign lyrics Promo scripts Read more: WTIO-TV/Promo scripts Promo bumpers Read more: WTIO-TV/Promo bumpers (1984-85) WTIO-TV/Promo bumpers (1985-86) Sign-off announcement history 1968, first broadcast You've been watching the first broadcast day of WTIO-TV, channel 9, in Tailsouth, Kentucky. This is the Seal of Good Practice, designed with the public interest in mind. When you see this seal, it's your assurance that WTIO-TV is a subscriber in good standing to the television code of the National Association of Broadcasters, and that the seal benefits you, the viewer. WTIO-TV, a television code station. WTIO-TV is owned and operated by Prime Broadcasting, Inc., and is licensed by the Federal Communications Commission to trasmit on VHF channel 9, on the assigned frequency of 400,000 to 408,000 mHz. We're an affiliate of the National Broadcasting Company, and we're glad to be one of the last television stations in Tailsouth to broadcast in full color. Check your local newspaper listings for a list of our upcoming program schedules, or better yet, if you'd like to obtain a transcribed copy of our next broadcast day, call the number shown on this screen during regular business hours. And now, WTIO-TV leaves the air for the very first time, so join us tomorrow for more of the best in Tailsouthern television. And now, ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, our national anthem. 1976-1980 WTIO-TV, channel 9, in Tailsouth, Kentucky now leaves the air until later this morning, when our schedule will refresh with more of the best in Tailsouthern television. WTIO-TV is owned and operated by BlueBlob Video & Audio Inc., and maintains studios and offices located three miles west of the Shopping District of Tailsouth, and transmitter located approximately five miles west of the Tailsouth city border. WTIO-TV is an affiliate of the National Broadcasting Company, and transmits on channel 9, on the assigned frequency of 400,000 to 408,000 mHz, with an effective radiated power of 310,000 watts visual, 78,000 watts aural, by authority of the Federal Communications Commission in Washington, D.C. WTIO-TV is a subscriber in good standing to the television code of the National Association of Broadcasters. Portions of our broadcast schedule were pre-recorded. Our programs may not be used within any purpose except for exhibition at the time of their broadcast, on the type of receivers ordinarily used for home reception, where no admission, cover or mechanical operating changes are made, nor may they be rebroadcast without expressed written permission from BlueBlob Video & Audio Inc. If you'd like to obtain a transcribed copy of WTIO-TV's broadcast day, mail us a letter to the address shown on this screen. Now, if you'd like some time listening to Tailsouth's Jazz on WTIO-AM radio, tune yourselves in to 580 kHz. And now, our national anthem. 1980-1987 This concludes the broadcast schedule of WTIO-TV, channel 9, in Tailsouth, Kentucky. WTIO-TV is owned and operated by BlueBlob Video & Audio Inc., and transmits on channel 9, on the assigned frequency of 400,000-403,000 mHz, with an effective radiated power of 310,000 watts visual, 78,000 watts aural, by authority of the Federal Communications Commission in Washington D.C. WTIO-TV is an affiliate of the National Broadcasting Company, and has studios and offices located three miles northeast of the Shopping District of Tailsouth, while the facilities to transmit WTIO-TV are located approximately five miles west of the Tailsouth city border. WTIO-TV also operates microwave transmitter W9CXL. Portions of our broadcast schedule were pre-recorded. If you would like to obtain a transcribed copy of WTIO-TV's broadcast day, mail us a letter to address shown on this screen. As of this time, WTIO-TV immediately leaves the air until later this morning. Until then, the staff and management of WTIO-TV bids you a good night. Ladies and gentlemen...our national anthem. 1987-1993 And so, we've run out of time on another day of our broadcast schedules on WTIO-TV, channel 9, in Tailsouth, Kentucky. WTIO-TV is owned and operated by BlueBlob Video & Audio Inc. We transmit on channel 9, on the assigned frequency of 400,000-403,000 mHz. Our effective radiated peak power is 310,000 watts visual, 78,000 watts aural. We're affiliated with the NBC television network, and our offices and studios are located near the Shopping District of Tailsouth. We're also licensed by the FCC to operate microwave STL W9CXL. If you'd like to own a transcribed copy of WTIO-TV's broadcast day, just send us a letter to the address you'd see on this screen. If you'd like some time now listening to Tailsouth's Jazz, find it on WTIO-AM radio, on 580 kHz. But for now, it's time to say goodnight, so join us later this morning for more of the best in television. And now, ladies and gentlemen, our national anthem. Affiliation swap sign-off and sign-on Read more: WTIO-TV/Affiliation swap sign-off and sign-on Ident and sign-off history WTIO72id.png|Station ident from 1972, utilizing the "Tube 9" logo used since the network's beginning. WTIO77id.png|NBC ident from 1977, using the same layout as most other NBC affiliates utilizing NBC's big "N" logo. WTIO-TV sign-off (November 1984 MOCK)|The sign-off video of WTIO-TV from November 13, 1984, during its years as an NBC affiliate. WTIO80id.png|NBC ident from 1980. While WTIO-TV itself changed the station ident from time to time, and although the NBC network separated the 11-feathered peacock from the N in 1986, this continued to be used as a stationary slide and for its sign-off sequence as late as 1987. WTIO81id.png|''Our Pride is Showing'' ident from 1981. This was also used as a stationary slide in-between breaks, sometimes followed by the NBC ident of the era. WTIO-TV station ID (OPiS) (1981 MOCK)|An animated version of the Our Pride is Showing ident from 1981. WTIO83id.png|''Be There'' ident from 1983. This was also used as a stationary slide in-between breaks; sometimes, the NBC ident of that time would follow. WTIO84id.jpg|''Let's All Be There'' ident from 1984, lacking any words. This was also used as a stationary slide in-between breaks. WTIO95id.png|Disney Network station ident from 1995, using the same base template as numerous other Disney Network-affiliated stations. Commercial breaks WTIO-TV commercial break, part 1 (April 22, 1984 MOCK)|Part one of a commercial break, recorded during NBC's April 22, 1984 broadcast of The Secret of NIMH. Trivia *The song that WTIO-TV played over its sign-off and sign-on sequence from 1980 to 1987 is George Benson's cover of Bobby Womack's "Breezin'," which is featured on his 1976 album of the same name. Category:The Disney Network Category:Disney Network affiliated stations Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Tailsouth, Kentucky Category:Television stations and channels established in 1968